Catching up with the Past
by Milou
Summary: Ares fell for a young women..(Amarice).. Sequel to follow
1. Part 1

Catching up with the past part 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of those people, but where can I buy them ? ? ?  
  
Resume : Ares falls for a young girl but Artemis choose another way for the girl.....  
  
  
  
In a small village called Scoria, was living a beautiful young girl. She was not yet ready to be married but her dad receiving several men asking for her hand. She seemed perfect, beautiful, nice, calm, a real lady. But, one day, her life took a totally different path.  
  
She was coming back from the town and walking in the forest. It was the only time that she didn't worried about dirt. She never cooked or helped her dad on the farm. But walking in the forest was a real delight for her. She was on her way home, when she felt like she wasn't alone. A man was standing behind her and was staring intensely at her. She knew she was in danger before he could say a single word. An attractive danger, but a danger anyway. That man had black hair, a mysterious smile and what about those eyes ! ! ! She couldn't help herself, she was blushing. She'd never blushed before. The man walked to her, examined her, then he talked.  
  
- What they say is true, young lady, you have the perfection of a Goddess. You are not married yet ?  
  
- No sir, my dad said I have to wait a couple of seasons to be old enough.  
  
- Your dad is a wise man, but trust me, he'll change his mind soon enough. I'll talk to him.  
  
-Who are you ?  
  
- A friend who wants you to be happy. You deserve the best and that's what you'll get. The best there is, a God.  
  
- A God ? You are a God ?  
  
- My name is Ares, at your service.  
  
- I never though the God of War will look like this...  
  
- Am I worth it ? Do you like me ?  
  
- How come you are here ?  
  
- I told you. You deserve the best and so do I. You will marry me, well become one of my priestess and you'll bear my children. I'll make wars for you anywhere you want them. We'll be happy. If you are nice with me, you'll might even become immortal so your beauty will remain forever....  
  
She was speechless and he took advantage of it. He leaned to find her lips and kissed her. What he though would be a little kiss, became a long passionate one. He broke the embrace and looked at her, puzzled. And he disappeared. She fell to the ground and she felt a tear running down her cheek. Why does the God of War was after her ? she ran to her house, get changed and found her dad in the kitchen. He looked like he lost something precious.  
  
- Father, are you alright ? ?  
  
- Sweetheart ! You're home ! Did you had a nice day ? ?  
  
- It was OK, like any day. What's going on father ?  
  
- We need to talk. You are so like your mother, beautiful. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep you here with me. Keeping you away from all men was foolish. The time has come, I had to accept. I hope you will forgive me...  
  
- What are you talking about ? Of course I'm staying with you.  
  
- I gave you hand today. Pack your stuff he'll pick you in a few hours.  
  
- You did what ? But, to who ? You said we should wait. How could you do this to me ? oh ! I see it was Ares right ? You couldn't refuse because he is a God. But I have news for you both ! Neither of you is gonna have me, Im outta here...  
  
She ran out of the house, directly in the forest. She couldn't go far because she ran right into Ares.  
  
- Where do you think you're goin ?  
  
- Leave me alone Ares ! I want nothing to do with you !  
  
he smiled and tried to kiss her. She stepped aside and slapped him. His reaction was to grab his wrists and show her that she had to do as he says. But he saw a light in her eyes, not only anger and sadness but something like a challenge. She was defying him. This mysterious woman actually got some personality of her own ! She reminded him of Xena. That made her even more attractive to him. He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back this time.  
  
She found herself, several hours later, lying totally naked in a bed. She got up and grabbed her dress. She was confused and ashamed of herself. She gave herself up to Ares. Where was he ?  
  
- well well well well ! What are you doing wearing a dress like that ? Or should I say not wearing a dress like that ? ? ?  
  
A red hair woman appeared beside her.  
  
- Give me your hand and you won't be wearing dresses anymore neither that you will see Ares. Your destiny is better than spending some nights with my bro.  
  
- What ? Who are you ? Ares cares about me...  
  
- Yeah yeah yeah ! How many girls thought that before you ? My name is Artemis, you know Ares's sister ? I have such hope in you. You must not care about man, I'll take care of you. I bet Ares never said a nice word to you like his feelings right ? he doesn't care about mortals like you. He only uses them as toys. I don't mean to hurt you but I have to do this. Listen to me, follow me and you'll have one of the greatest destiny.  
  
- Me ? Why all those Gods after me these days? What destiny ?  
  
- You are going to be one of my Amazons. I have some big projects for you. But first we have to get....  
  
- An Amazon ? Me ? You must be kidding right ? I never cooked of my entire life so forget about fighting techniques....  
  
- It's all inside you. Do you think I will take any girl to be my chosen ? ? Im a goddess you know that exclude stupidity... all you need is a little training. Believe me, it's better this way.  
  
- What about Ares ? And my dad ?  
  
- I will keep an eye on your father, make sure he's alright. You have everything to be a wonderful Amazon. Ares, look at this and you will see why he will never care about you.  
  
They both look at the mirror and they saw Ares. He was kissing a little dark hair woman.  
  
- Her name is Discord and she is also a Goddess. Now, follow me !  
  
- You will really look after my dad ? ( Artemis nodded)  
  
Then, OK, I will follow you.  
  
- Excellent ! ! with your green eyes you need an outfit like THAT ! ! TADAM ! Look at you. I will make sure you receive the best training. Ephiny's tribe will be perfect for that. Drink that potion my chosen, you have to be prepared.  
  
She took the glass and with a last glance to Ares's bed she drank it. The bedroom began to turn all upside down. She closed her eyes in fear. When she opened them, she was facing a blonde woman.  
  
- So you want to become an amazon ? You are not the kind of Lady always wearing a dress ? No ? Considering that you are under Artemis's blessing, its an honor to welcome you here. But I have to see what you've got.  
  
Ephiny attacked the girl but she succeed at defending herself. She looked like she's been fighting everyday of her life.  
  
- Excellent ! You have a lot of potential. Where are you from ?  
  
- I...I don't know....  
  
- Do you have any family ? Husband, boyfriend ? ?  
  
- No ! Im all by myself.  
  
- I'll present you to your new family, the Amazons tonight at your welcome ceremony.  
  
  
  
Artemis smiled and congratulate herself for her intelligence. The spell was working. The young Amazon didn't remember anything. This girl was meant to be an Amazon.......  
  
The girl become the best friend of Ephiny. The Queen understood that if Artemis chose this girl if was for a reason. When she died by the hand of Brutus she asked her to get to the real Queen Gabrielle. Ephiny's last words were :  
  
- Be brave and be good. You will be walking on a difficult path. I believe in you Amarice............  
  
  
  
End of part 1 ! ! ! ! ! ! Hope you like it ! ! 


	2. Part 2

1 Part 2  
  
  
  
Notes : We have to skip some episodes here to make the story clear.We have seen Amarice's past and we know her personnality. She is now traveling with Xena and Gabrielle. I made a mistake while writing this one I mixed up some episodes so suppose that THEM BONES THEM BONES was aired before CHAKRAM…. Now back to the end of TBTB when Amarice confessed to Gabrielle that she has no identity.  
  
  
  
I have no identity Gabrielle. Its Ephiny who created one for me. Amarice is my real name but thats all I remember of my past life. Im now alone with no family since Ephiny is dead.  
  
I had no idea. Why dont you travel with us for a while?  
  
If Xena agrees I would be glad…  
  
Amarice never claimed her « heart to heart » conversation with the bard but she began to change after that. She was now sharing something with Gabrielle and a new kind of frienship grew between them. Amarice never admit it but she became a little softer. To help Xena get her dark side back, Amarice and Gabrielle had to work toe to toe. Gabrielle's new fighting skills helped their new collaboration. They succeed, Xena was back and Ares lost. The name of Ares never rang a bell on Amarice. She totally forgot him because of Artemis's spell.  
  
But unfortunately he saw her talking with Gabrielle in the temple before he disapeared. What a warm smile this amazon had! Back to his temple he wondered where he'd seen her before. He knew this girl he was sure. She was obviously an amazon so he probably fight her once. But this warm smile, this hair. He closed his eyes to remember and he saw the lady he almost loved long time ago. Could it be the same girl? No it was a Lady and he saw an amazon-warrior out there. She couldnt changed that much. But that enchanted smile of hers! He decided to watch her for a while to see if it was her Lady.  
  
After a couple of days, he was confused. She looked like his his past love but she acted the totally opposite. She loved to be alone, was an admirable huntress and an incredible warrior. Even if she wasnt his lost chosen she could easily become his new one. She had all the skills. On a early morning, he surprised her while she was taking her bath. She was so beautiful! Her hair was all on the top of her head. Ares had never seen a prettiest neck in his entire life. Her eyes were closed. His heart began beating faster as he examine her pretty face. He had the confirmation it was his Lady when she opened her eyes, he gasped when he stare at her wonderful green eyes. He never forgot her glance, green with challenge in them. With blue sparkles he disapeared.  
  
Amarice opened her eyes and frowned looking everywhere. She felt like being watched but nobody was in sight. She quickly grabbed her clothes….  
  
Last time I saw you, you were exactly like that my love, wearing close to nothing.  
  
Who are you? What are you doing here? I dont know how you entered but you will get out immediatly.  
  
Why would I want to get out?  
  
Because I said so! You wouldnt want me to hurt you wouldnt you?  
  
Ouh! Now im scared! You havent change that much finaly! You will learn to use a more polite way to talk to me young Lady. Or you will REALLY be sorry you ever ran away from me.  
  
What? Is that a joke from Joxer or Gabrielle? I dont know you and im gald I dont. Leave me alone.  
  
There is no joke Amarice you should know. You know who I am. We perfectly know each other. The only thing I dont know about you is why you ran away from me.  
  
He disapeared to reappeared just beside her and he saw the little moon tattooed on her left shoulder. Artemis's sign! Amarice turned back, ready to fight.  
  
You will dare challenge a God? You are so out of your mind!  
  
A God? Ares? Xena is not here and you should go before I kick your ass!  
  
Kick my ass?? You wish you could! You should know im not here for Xena. Nice tatoo yuou got there. You're under Artemis's blessing?  
  
Yeah so? You got a problem with that God of War?  
  
In fact I do! (He took her chin in his hands) Why are you with Artemis We could have been happy together. Why did she took you away from me?  
  
Stop that! You know nothing about me and I've never see you either. I had no one when she came to me. She believed in me so she made me one of her amazons.  
  
You left me and you father just to be one ordinairy amazon?  
  
I told you I was alone! Why do you keep saying that I left you?  
  
Because you did but I'll pay a visit to Artemis first, then I'll be back for you. You belong to me Amarice!  
  
He disapeared leaving Amarice confused…  
  
To be continued………… 


End file.
